


The Epitome of Happiness

by Juvia0613



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvia0613/pseuds/Juvia0613
Summary: Juvia reflects on how much her life has changed since meeting Gray Fullbuster and joining Fairy Tail.





	The Epitome of Happiness

The Epitome of Happiness

By: juvia0613 (FayeValentine00)

 

* * *

 

 

Juvia couldn’t even remember her parents faces. Any memory was just vague, shadowy images, nothing tangible. For as long as she could remember, there’d been no one there to tuck her in at night or tell her they loved her. The rain that’d plagued her so often had driven away the few people who’d even attempted to try. They’d called her depressing and said her teru teru bozu were creepy.

The only daily prayer Juvia had made was for a friend. She’d just wanted to have someone to love and have just one person love her in return. A few had given it a chance, but it’d all ended in rejection and each time it cut like a knife. To be told that you’re unlovable simply for being yourself was soul shattering and it was that pain that perpetuated the cycle of constant rain which had become her norm. 

When Juvia joined Phantom Lord and Element 4, she’d hoped it would be her moment. She’d tried to make friends but, other than working relationships, no one was overly interested.  Only Gajeel-kun had really befriended her. Back then he’d been so busy trying to be the tough guy that they weren’t able to become too close, but it was a start and she valued the Iron Dragon Slayer immensely. 

Then there was the battle of Fairy Tail and her meeting with Gray Fullbuster. He was handsome and strong, and it was love at first sight. He was the first person who didn’t reject her in one way or another. In fact, he’d saved her that day, both body and soul. It was a debt she thought she’d never be able to repay. 

So many things had happened since then. So much laughter, so many tears, so many adventures and so many tender moments. If Juvia hadn’t met Gray Fullbuster… If Juvia hadn’t joined Fairy Tail... If Juvia hadn’t made the conscious effort to dedicate herself to her friends and her guild, she was sure she’d either be in prison or dead in a ditch somewhere, long forgotten.

Juvia’s current peace came from the knowledge that no matter who you are or where you come from, you can always find someone who will love you. You’ll find someone who wants you by their side and you’ll find friends that you can make the best possible memories with. 

Fairy Tail was Juvia’s employer, Juvia’s home, Juvia’s friends and Juvia’s family. Without them, life wouldn’t have been worth living. 

Gray Fullbuster was so many of the same things and yet infinitely more. The Ice Make Wizard was friend, family, lover, confidant, hero, savior, husband and father to her child. 

Juvia stroked the soft black hair of her only hours-old son who slept soundly on her chest. He was the proof of how perfect her life had become. He was the example that proved no matter how many mistakes you’ve made and how hard you’ve had it, there is always hope. He was her ultimate validation that happiness and love were tangible things that needed to be held tightly and never taken for granted. 

She gently kissed the soft hair that matched Gray’s and breathed in his wonderful baby fragrance. Then she looked to her right and her already full heart nearly burst. Gray was there, sleeping peacefully beside her, His head was partially on her pillow so she could feel his soft breath on her shoulder. His hand was resting on her belly with his fingertips just touching their son's leg. If she could have bottled this moment and held it forever, she would have in a heartbeat. 

Juvia was certain there wasn’t a person in the entire world as content as she felt. Despite the pain, the tears and the rain, she’d survived it all and come out better for it. 

Now her hopes focused on her son. She never wanted this perfect little man to face the same hardships as his parents. She wanted him to only know of love and family and happiness. Her wish was that he learned to laugh and love and play before he ever had to think about survival or shelter or where his next meal would come from. If she could accomplish those goals, Juvia knew only good things would come to their child. 

The new mother felt a stirring beside her and looked over to see Gray smiling up at her sleepily. He looked so peaceful, so happy. The worry lines that sometimes plagued his features were gone. It made her happy to know that she’d been able to give Gray something that made him so at peace. 

“Have you slept?” He questioned her groggily, pulling himself up slowly until he was sitting beside his wife. 

Shaking her head, she smiled serenely and dropped her eyes back to her son. “Not yet... Juvia feels like, if she falls asleep, she’ll wake up and it will all just have been a dream.” As she kissed the little boys' hair again, she heard Gray chuckle. 

A strong, familiar arm wound its way behind her, pulling her against his chest. The other arm wrapped around her front, holding both mother and son protectively. “Go to sleep, Juvia. We’ll both be here when you wake up. Just like this.”

In truth, she was tired. She’d only slept a couple of hours since the birth and her energy reserves were empty. She allowed herself to melt against her husband, trusting him to protect them both. Juvia knew Gray would do anything to protect his friends but even more than that... Juvia knew that he’d move Heaven and Earth to protect his family. That’s the man Gray Fullbuster was. With a smile on her face, Juvia allowed the darkness to creep in. As she nodded off, she whispered, “I love you, Gray-sama.”

“I love you more, Juvia.” He whispered the words into her ear adding to her blissful dreams.

When she awoke, Juvia could see that the sun was coming up. It took a second to get her bearings but, once she did, it all came back. As promised, Juvia was asleep on Gray’s chest. Their son who’d been sleeping on her chest was just beginning to stir and her husband held them both tightly, almost possessively in his arms. 

The love was overwhelming, the picture of perfection was complete and the Fullbuster family was the epitome of happiness. 

 


End file.
